IR Flares
IR Flares, also known as Infrared Flares, is a specialization available for jets and both types of helicopters in Battlefield 3 that breaks missile locks when deployed. They have a cool down timer after it is used, but there is no ammunition limit. Battlefield 3 ' IR Flares' is a vehicle specialization featured in Battlefield 3. It adds infrared flares to aircraft, deployable with the countermeasures button which is by default on PC, on PS3, and on Xbox 360. Flares deployed by one aircraft can protect other nearby aircraft even if the deploying aircraft was not originally targeted. IR Flares are only effective against heat-seeking weaponry such as the FIM-92 Stinger, SA-18 Igla, and the anti-air missiles on jets, helicopters, and mobile AA. To counter these weapons, flares must be deployed after receiving a "missile lock" tone—high-pitched fast beeping at a steady tone—and before the missile is in striking range of the aircraft (depending on latency). Laser-guided missiles cannot be deterred with flares until the laser lock itself is broken by terrain or destroying the painting device. Pilots can use overhead cover such as bridges or hangars to defend against these top-attacking missiles should breaking the lock prove difficult. Once deployed, the flares require an 11-second waiting period before they can be deployed again. An audio cue will signify when the flares are ready to be deployed again as well as a visual indicator on the heads-up display in a corner of the screen. Patches *Before the 1.03 (December 2011) patch, IR Flares could also break weapon locks. *The 1.04 (March 2012) patch allows IR Flares to deter laser-guided missiles, but only when the laser lock is broken. *The 1.06 (September 2012) patch removed IR Flares from attack helicopters' gunner seats. Before this, gunners could equip flares with a 20-second delay, allowing them to cover gaps in the pilot's defenses. Battlefield 4 IR Flares are a specialization featured in Battlefield 4, having a similar effect to that of the Battlefield 3 counterpart. Flares deployed by one aircraft can protect other nearby aircraft and even ground targets from guided weapons and can even spoof locks by the tracking source. IR Flares are effective against heat-seeking weaponry such as the FIM-92 Stinger, SA-18 Igla, and the anti-air missiles on Jets, helicopters, and Mobile Anti-Air. To counter these weapons, flares can be either deployed before or after receiving a "missile lock" or "locking..." tone—high-pitched fast beeping at a steady tone—and before the missile is in striking range of the aircraft. When deployed before missile launch, the countermeasure can spoof the lock source momentarily before exposing the aircraft again unless the aircraft travels below radar for protection. Laser-guided missiles can be deterred with flares or until the laser lock itself is broken by terrain or destroying the painting device. Pilots can use overhead cover such as bridges or hangars to defend against these top-attacking missiles should breaking the lock prove difficult. Once deployed, the flares require an 11-second waiting period before they can be deployed again. An audio cue will signify when the flares are ready to be deployed again as well as a visual indicator on the heads-up display in a corner of the screen. The player's HUD now shows how many individual flares will be deployed. For instance, scout helicopters carry six, deployed one at a time during the flare sequence. IR Flares have a longer recharge time in Battlefield 4 than in Battlefield 3. Reload time is indicated on the Heads-Up-Display (HUD) of the aircraft cockpit. It takes up to 15 seconds for the counter measure to recharge per use. Patch Notes * During the Battlefield 4: Community Operations update, The IR Flares were made to be more reliable, with a reduced reload time to allow aircraft to get back into combat faster, pop more flares to increase duration of protection slightly. This was an issue for jets, as they popped flares only once and could be relocked almost right away previously. Gallery Su-50_IR_Flares.png|An Su-50 deploying IR Flares. Battlefield Hardline IR Flares are a specialization featured in Battlefield Hardline. es:Bengalas IR Category:Countermeasures Category:Specializations of Battlefield 3 Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4 Category:Specializations of Battlefield Hardline References